The Plot Forms
The Plot Forms is the first level in the DS Decepticon Version for War for Cybertron. Mission Info "Megatron Searches For Information Concerning The Location Of Trypticon Space Station." —War for Cybertron:Decepticons In this Level you well start as an Autobot Rookie, then play as Megatron and Brawl. |-|Beginning= Location: Iacon City—Autobot HQ Autobot: I've Reached The Perimeter Of The City, Ironhide. Ironhide: All Right. Move In Carefully. There Are Decepticons All Over The Place. Autobot: Do We Know They're Looking For? Ironhide: No, But Whatever It Is, You Can Bet Your Lug Nuts We Don't Want Megatron Getting His Hands On It. Ratchet: I've Tracked Their Search Patterns And Isolated The Most Likely Location. I'll Upload It To Your Optics. Get In There, Find It Before They Do, And Get Out. No Playing Hero. Autobot: I Don't "Play" Hero, Ratchet. I’m The Real Thing. You Guys Just Sit Tight. I'll Have It Safe At Iacon Before You Know It. —War for Cybertron:Decepticons |-|Part One= You will be an Autobot in the same room as Ratchet. You can hear Kup use the Universal Greeting by walking towards the lit panel. You should see the First Data Disk. There three in this level. Follow Air Raid. He'll teach you how to shoot, jump, Melee Attack. After you reach the computer Megatron will bust thought the wall And Kill You. End of Part One. |-|Part Two= You will now play Megatron. Turn around continue until you hit Data Disk. Then turn around again follow until you learn about Energon Cubes. You well enter a room , then the wall collapse and Dirge and another Decepticon will jump out of the ship. Follow them. They will teach you about swarms and buttons that open doors. After you got though the door, Megatron will die and you well be replaced by a secondary character. (Don't worry this is suppose it happen) Kill all enemies in the room and Megatron will be revived. Follow Dirge. End of Part Two. |-|Part Three= You'll be talk to by Soundwave. Follow Dirge and he tell you about different types of damage: Laser (triangle), Plasma (Circle), and Solid (Square) and how transform. Missiles will blow a part of the track up.(don't fall) follow the track you meet Dirge again. Go trait thought the wall. (You should see the last Data Disk) Next you will have to battle Jetfire. End of Mission. |-|End= Soundwave: Lord Megatron, We Have Discovered The Location Of... The Trypticon Space Station As You Commanded. Megatron: Excellent, We Leave At Once. Prepare My Ship. —War for Cybertron:Decepticons Next Mission Missions Notes *Both Megatron And Brawl '''Can be Unlocked by finishing this level. *This Level is Like the '''Autobots Version, Gathering Troops. *Use Upgrade Points Wisely You Only Can Have 19 Points Per Transformer (Can't Change Your Mind Later) **Some Bot Have Special Abilities Unlocked By Reaching The Box With the Yellow\Orange Around It. (Ex.Some many have stronger attacks or fast regeneration.) Category:Decepticon Missions: DS (WFC) Category:Decepticon Missions (WFC)